I Hope He Takes This as I Love You
by maddiekulberz
Summary: Draco and Harry run into some trouble at a Hogwarts party. I suck at summaries. Whoops. Drarry!
1. Prologue

**Okay, so this is just a little thingymabober thing I wrote quite a while ago. I haven't read it through since then so it might suck. *shrug***

* * *

Prolouge

As Harry and Draco stumbled out of the Forbidden Forest after their detention, earned from skipping class for a snogging session, Harry got a glimpse of the first puff of snow falling, landing in Draco's long, blonde eyelashes. Harry jumped up, practically giddy, despite having to spend 2 hours with Snape, and Draco groaned. The first snowfall of the year meant a big party for the Hogwarts students.

"So who's turn is it to host the party this year?" Harry turned, his green eyes sparkling with anticipation.

"I do believe," Draco sighed, "that the Slytherin's will be having the party this year."

"No way! That means that you definitely have to go, oh, and make sure Pansy uses _all_ of the house's colors. The last time you guys hosted, there was nothing but green and silver, and I'm not saying I don't mind the colors, because they look so amazing on you but too much is too much, you know? Oh, and we have to have a lot of sweets and drinks! Maybe cake? Or cookies! I love cookies. And fruit punch? Or butterbeer. Butterbeer is probably the way to go, but we'll still have punch for all the sober ones," Harry giggled, acknowledging Draco, "and there's going to be fabulous music, maybe some Twisted Wizards, or Wink-394! I love their song-"

Harry stuttered and stopped when Draco pushed him against the wall, a sharp rock jutting into his lower back, and put his lips close to Harry's ear.

"You sound," Draco chuckled, "so gay right now." They kissed until the snow really started coming down, and they were forced inside.


	2. Harry's POV

Harry's POV

Finally, the day of the party came. The hallway leading up to the Room of Requirement was already pounding, the bass loud enough for even Dumbledore to hear. Harry quickened his pace, Ron and Hermione close behind, giggling and holding hands.

Harry wore his second best set of dress robes, his first being the ones he wore to the Yule Ball. He didn't want to be _too_formal, although Draco would disagree, saying that "there's no such thing as 'too formal'," but Harry knew that Draco fancied these robes more than the others, so these were the winners. He fixed his collar and walked into the party room.

When the trio walked into the room, they all gasped. The Room of Requirement was transformed into a night club of sorts, dark lights, hanging chandeliers, smoky air. There were black leather couches scattered all along the sides of the room with teenagers kissing and chatting- and a huge dance floor. Harry pulled his gaze away from the sweaty Ravenclaws and Slytherins swaying to the music on the dark floor, and went to go find Draco.

After looking for a good ten minutes, Harry suddenly realized where Draco was. He could practically see the Muffling Charm put on the threshold to a hidden back room, it was so strong. Harry would've knocked, if Draco would've heard him. Harry bounced into the room, not surprised to see Draco sitting at a desk, reading a novel.

Harry knew Draco sensed him there, and waited for him to look up.

Draco sighed and looked up, "Yes?"

Harry looked at him, disapprovingly. "Oh, come on, Malfoy," –Draco laughed when he heard his boyfriend use his last name, just how they used to- "dance with me!"

"I don't think so, Potter." Draco tried to spit out the last word and failed, making Harry giggle, but quickly fixed himself.

"Okay then. Maybe I'll just go find Seamus and dance with him…" knowing that Draco didn't like the mention of Harry's ex-stalker. Seamus was obsessed with Harry for years and kept trying to come onto him, eventually making Draco hex him until near oblivion.

"You wouldn't." Draco stated, but Harry saw the small beads of sweat forming on Draco's forehead.

"Oh, you know I would." Harry challenged.

Draco, obviously worried, finally caved. "Fine. Okay? I'll go, but that doesn't mean that I'll have fun," a permanent scowl painted onto his face.

"Finally!" Harry shouted. He let down the Muffling Charms on the room and Draco instantly cringed at the blasting music. Harry grabbed his hand and squeezed, hopefully reassuringly.

When they walked outside, Harry could feel eyes watching him, and he knew exactly who's eyes they were. He searched the room, knowingly, and finally caught his eye.

Blaise Zabini and Draco dated for a good few months, until Draco caught Blaise fooling around with Dean in the library. Since Draco and Harry started dating, though, Blaise seemingly has taken a new liking to Draco, he wanted him as a trophy, something that said, "I stole this from Harry Potter himself," and Harry hated it. He couldn't stand the flirtatious looks Blaise gave Draco, or the slight touches in the hallway that he spotted, or when he tried to come on to Draco, it makes Harry sick.

"Harry!" Hermione shouted, "there you are!"

"Yes, 'Mione?" nodding his head towards Draco, trying to get her to realize that he was finally getting him to have some fun.

Hermione noted and said, "I promise this'll only take a few minutes." She nodded towards Draco in acknowledgment, "Ron won't shut up until he shows you how many shots of firewhisky he can chug without falling down," she rolled her eyes as she looked back over at her drunk boyfriend. He just smiled and gave a full-armed wave, nearly taking out Neville standing right next to him.

Harry gave a slight nod and turned to Draco, "do you want to come, or…" Draco's head was facing his feet and he looked up towards Harry through his eyelashes. Merlin, Harry loved when he did that.

"Okay, just… _try_ to have a good time while I'm gone?" Harry pleaded.

"I'll _try._Doesn't mean I will." Draco repeated.

Harry sighed and was off to find Ron and Hermione.

_Wow,_ Harry thought to himself, walking away from a very hilarious spectacle, _a whole 2 shots. Not surprising._

Now, where has Draco gone? Harry looked around the couches, on the dance floor, at the snack table, he was nowhere to be found.

After a while of searching, he finally went up to a very worried-looking Pansy Parkinson.

"Hey, Parkinson!" Harry shouted over the music, "have you seen Draco anywhere?"

"I, uh, well Harry, I believe I saw him go into there with Blaise…" she stammered out, pointing to the same small room that Harry found Draco in at the beginning of the party.

Harry stiffened. _Draco went into a back room… with_Blaise?! _No. This couldn't be happening. Pansy was obviously just hallucinating. She must've just had too much to drink. Maybe they had some gillyweed in the back corner where all the smoke was coming from. Anything but what she had said._

Harry ran over to the door and stood in the opening of the dark room, watching his boyfriend be snogged by Zabini.

Harry waited. And waited some more. Until he saw Blaise pull Draco's hand down on top of Blaise's butt. That's when he nearly lost it, but kept himself under control enough to, seemingly calmly, flick the light switch on.

Draco twisted his neck to see who was in the door, and the look on his face was horrified, disgusted, and nervous. Blaise still had his eyes closed, obviously reminiscing in the kiss.

"No, Harry it definitely isn't what it looks like, Blaise just follo-" but Draco had already toppled over the desk, cradling his cheek where Harry slapped him.

"How could you?!" Harry asked, teary eyed. Harry didn't want to hear another word, and was out of the room before Draco could plead his pathetic case any further.

Harry stormed past Hermione's concerned look and Ron's confused, dopey face, and avoided everybody's dancing feet as he seethed in rage and sadness. He ran a little bit down the halls and sat next to the wall, when the tears started falling.

He was mumbling something about "stupid Zabini " and "he told me he loved me" when he heard footsteps. Harry craned his neck to see who was coming down the hall, and saw one of the very last people that he wanted to see at that moment. The stupid blonde head was searching frantically for someone, most likely Harry, until he finally caught the boy's dark green eyes.

Draco's expression quickly changed from guilty to pleading. "Harry, please, let me explain…" he said, exhausted, sitting down next to Harry.

"There's nothing to explain. You made out with your ex-boyfriend… No big freaking deal." Harry spat out.

"That's the thing Harry, I didn't," Draco put his hand over Harry's, and Harry pulled his back reflexively. "When you left to go watch the Weasel get even more pissed, I went back to the room to read my book. I had no idea that Blaise was following me! When I turned around, he was just, sort of, there! Then he started coming on to me, and I tried to get away from him but he just put his arms around me and started kissing me and-" Draco made a gagging noise, "you have to understand, Harry, he's a lot bigger than me, and I knew if I tried to push him off of me, he'd just make it worse. So, I just stood there with my mouth clamped shut, waiting for him to stop so I could punch him or something. But then he took me hand, and, er, well, you know the rest of that." Draco looked up at Harry, with his silver eyes burning. "Please, Harry. You have to believe me. I would never, _**ever**_ do that to you."

Harry looked into Draco's eyes, looking for any hint of lying, and as far as Harry could tell, there were none.

Harry threw his arms around Draco and nuzzled his head into his neck. "Um… Draco?"

"Hm?" Draco asked, pulling Harry into his arms.

"I, uh, I'm sorry I slapped you." Harry said, knowing his face was bright crimson.

"S'okay. Who knew that you could hit that hard, though?" Draco pondered. When Harry looked up from Draco's chest, slightly insulted, he saw the blonde wink and grin. Harry just giggled and went back to his spot curled up, practically sitting on Draco's lap.

"Hey, Harry?" Draco asked.

"Yeah?" Harry looked, nearly upside-down at Draco.

"You know I love you, right?" Draco's voice wavered a bit. That was almost the most adorable thing.

"_Duh._" Was Harry's smug response, right before he pulled Draco into a passionate, soft kiss.

_Merlin, I hope he takes that as an "I love you, too."_


	3. Draco's POV

Draco's POV

_You're going to this party for Harry, don't go back to the common room, oh, ignore the loud music, there's always Muffling Charms, come on, Draco, you can do this, okay I'm inside, Merlin, I want to leave. Where's Potter? Ugh, 3__rd__year Hufflepuffs_REALLY_shouldn't be doing_that, _hey, there's a room, finally some privacy, well, I don't know why I expected privacy at a_party_, but okay, let me just put up the Muffling Charm, and- wow okay that's still really loud, alright let's just make those a bit- or maybe a lot stronger. Better. Thank god I brought my book! Okay. This seat is really uncomfortable. Wait, so it has to be the sister! Nope, they just killed her off. Merlin, where's Harry?!_

_ Click!_The door opened and Harry, _finally_, walked in. Draco tried to pretend he was engrossed in his book, maybe to keep Harry off of the idea of taking him to the party, but he knew that wouldn't work at all so he looked up at his boyfriend's smiling face.

Draco stole a quick glance through the open door behind Harry. Oh, god, even _Granger's_ partying! He knew he would never be able to talk Harry out of this one, but when Harry brought up that stupid Finnagin kid, Draco nearly fell out of his seat. Harry would never. Would he? Just to make Draco a bit jealous? Draco couldn't actually take that chance. Reluctantly, he agreed, but regretted as soon as they took a step outside.

Draco instantly knew Blaise was staring at them, and he sensed Harry knew it, too. Harry became very tense and stared Zabini down with such a hateful glare, it gave Draco the chills.

They had just reached the dance floor when a rather annoyed-looking Granger ran up to them. She acknowledged Draco with a nod of the head and Draco returned it, then kept looking around the room, trying to avoid Blaise's gaze. When Granger said something about needing Harry for a couple minutes and the Weasel was in the corner, struggling to stay standing, Draco chuckled. However, when Harry asked him if he wanted to go watch, Draco gave him a shy look that said, "hi-I'm-Draco-Malfoy-you-must-not-know-me-at-all" and he promised Harry that he would try to have fun. Emphasis on _try._

Draco tried to get back to his small room and his book without being noticed, especially by Blaise, but obviously he failed. When he took his first step into the room, he heard the door click behind him, and he froze.

Someone chuckled darkly behind him, and Draco quickly spun around to confirm his suspicions. Draco tried backing away from Zabini, but it was no use. Blaise already had his arms coiled around Draco's back and was pushing on Draco, making him step backwards until he hit the table.

Draco was terrified. He knew that it would be no use trying to push Blaise away, his upper body was toned from the long past years of Quidditch, but he was no match for Blaise's huge, buff body. So, Draco just stood there. Waiting. His mouth was closed down so tight he could feel his teeth breaking skin and he could taste blood. All he could do was shake his head and try, unsuccessfully, to get away from Zabini. Blaise got closer and closer until Draco couldn't even watch anymore so he clamped his eyes shut and cringed as the other boy's mouth attacked his. He stood there, lifeless, as if he was really playing dead, when Blaise grabbed his hand and pulled it down towards Zabini's butt. Draco gagged and was about to pull his hand away when he noticed the lights turned on and he jumped out of Blaise's embrace.

Harry stood in the doorway, shocked with his mouth open in a perfect '_o_' shape.

_No, no, NO! This can't be happening._

Draco started to try to explain what happened, so he didn't see Harry start at him. The next thing he knew, Draco was flipped over a desk after The Chosen-One slapped him, leaving a stinging pain in his cheek and his back from landing so hard on the ground, his arm bending at a near strange angle.

"How could you?!" Harry screamed, almost crying. He stomped out of the room, not letting Draco finish. The hurt expression in Harry's face will never _ever_leave Draco's memory. It was the most painful thing he's had to witness.

Draco looked up at Blaise, who had sickly-sweet smile on his face.

"You see? I'd never hit you. Come on…" He said, offering his hand to the poor blonde lying on the floor.

"Screw you, Blaise." Draco spat, disgusted, pushing himself off the ground.

"Anytime." Blaise winked and slapped Draco's butt as he ran to the door.

"Granger!" Draco called when he saw her puffy hair jut out of the crowd.

Hermione looked so concerned, he knew she saw where Harry ran off to.

"Did you see which way Harry went?" Draco asked, and he saw a wavering look in her eyes, "Please?"

"He looked pretty mad Draco… And I just saw Blaise walk out of the room you two were just in… Please, just tell me you didn't do anything stupid." She asked, obviously worried for her friend.

"_I_ didn't. Blaise did. Please, just, which way?" He asked, pointing to the door.

"I think he went towards the Gryffindor tower. He was moving fast, so, I'd suggest you run!" She said, not wanting Harry to get into any trouble.

"Thanks." Draco mumbled before sprinting towards the door.

He only looked down a couple halls before seeing those dark emerald eyes and almost melting in his glare, Draco took in a big breath and went to Harry, sitting in front of him.

"Harry, please, let me explain…" he pleaded.

"There's nothing to explain. You made out with your ex-boyfriend… No big freaking deal." Harry said, crossing his arms..

"That's the thing Harry, I didn't," Draco tried to get a hold of Harry's hand, but he jerked it back, disappointing Draco. "When you left to go watch the Weasel get even more pissed, I went back to the room to read my book. I had no idea that Blaise was following me! When I turned around, he was just, sort of, there! Then he started coming on to me, and I tried to get away from him but he just put his arms around me and started kissing me and-" Draco thought about it and gagged, "you have to understand, Harry, he's a lot bigger than me, and I knew if I tried to push him off of me, he'd just make it worse. So, I just stood there with my mouth clamped shut, waiting for him to stop so I could punch him or something. But then he took me hand, and, er, well, you know the rest of that." Draco looked into Harry's eyes. "Please, Harry. You have to believe me. I would never, _**ever**_ do that to you."

Harry stared into Draco's eyes for what seemed like hours until he finally decided to accept his apology and bring him into a big, warm embrace, nuzzling his head into Draco's neck.

"Um… Draco?" Harry asked, his voice rising an octave or two.

"Hm?" Draco asked, pulling Harry into his arms, just where he belongs.

"I, uh, I'm sorry I slapped you." Harry said, and Draco could practically see his crimson red face.

"S'okay. Who knew that you could hit that hard, though?" Draco wondered, jokingly. When Harry looked up from Draco's chest, looking a bit insulted, Draco just winked and smiled to let him know he was playing. Harry just giggled and sat back in Draco's lap.

"Hey, Harry?" Draco asked, smiling.

"Yeah?" Harry looked, nearly upside-down at Draco.

"You know I love you, right?" Draco looked into Harry's face and saw his dark hair pointing in all different directions, his tan, toned muscles, his bright green eyes and that's all that Draco saw. Love.

"_Duh._" Was Harry's simple response, then capturing Draco in a soft, perfect kiss.

_I'll take that as an "I love you, too" then._


End file.
